


Hentai Trope #26 - Bathroom Stall

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Differences, F/M, Hentai, School Play, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Thornstriker and Bloodshed have been together since Summer vacation. However, like any budding relationship, there are fun risks to try out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another request for the always lovely xTheBigLoserQueenx
> 
> Bloodshed and Thornstriker, including the AU, belong to her  
> Solstice, Nightfury, Speedzone and Turbocharge belong to me.

 

Hentai AU

 

Bloodshed/Thornstriker

* * *

 

Despite the mass of students attending the private school, there wasn't much commotion around the lunch hour. More studious students took what study rooms in the library were available while others crowded the library computers, watching their friends master hacked games or surf the web.

 

Sporty students amassed on the schools large oval. Pockets of friends and rivals dotted the large acre plot of grass. Some played football or rugby while others chilled in the shade and watched. Students dotted the bleachers too, eating their lunch or sneaking off for more private affiars.

 

Much like a certain couple.

 

Thornstriker still couldn't wrap her head around how she ended up like this. Locked in a bathroom stall, her new boyfriend behind her...with his hands all over her. Bloodshed, despite his own reputation within the school, certainly had a way with words and easily could convince her into...this. It was scandelous if they were found out! She was his teacher for pits' sake. Sure, she had come to love the younger man over the summer break but they both agreed to keep their relationship a secret! Not try absolutely everything to try and get caught in the act! There was no way she was going to live through another sport's shack discovery. That was too close.

 

"Thornstriker~" Bloodshed's purr brought her back, illiciting her own choked moan. His tongue danced along her neck while those miracle fingers stroked her. It took a lot to keep herself quiet, especially with the way he was teasing her. He hadn't even fingered her yet and she was already dripping. Her blush grew feeling her own fluids running down her thighs. "Relax~"

 

"We...we shouldn't..." she gasped, grabbing his arm to support herself. His finger slipped through sleek folds, filling her suddenly.

 

"Come on," Bloodshed cooed, kissing her neck and cheek while his free hand reached around. Thornstriker's hands snapped over her mouth, muffling another shout as his hand grabbed her chest, kneeding and massaging her breast. Pressed back into Bloodshed, throwing her head back against his shoulder, unintentionally exposing more of herself to her boyfriend. 

 

His hands worked quick. Since they only had a limited time for get through this, he worked his pants open while hiking Thornstriker's skirt up and pulling her panties down. A small smirk crossed his lips at seeing the pair of panties he had given her as a gift. Working on her blouse, popping a few buttons, he could see the matching bra peeking through.

 

"N-no~ I...I can't..."

 

  
"Shh, no one will find us," Bloodshed cooed, turning Thornstriker back around, straddling his lap. She gasped, feeling his hard, throb b ing cock press against her. "There isn't anyone in the building, they're all outside. No one will find us here."   


 

"B-But...I..." she moaned, placing her head against his shoulder, shivering as she felt him open a wrapper and slip on a rubber. One rule they both agreed on was to always wear protection. Sure she was on contraception since their relationship started but any protection they could utilise would be needed.

 

  
Once it was on, Thornstriker clenched her legs, feeling the strength of her boyfriend beneath her. Sighing, she fe lt his hands grasp her thighs but only to hold her. Thornstriker, despite her reservations and fears, look ed into Bloodshed's eyes. Feeling the love and care this teen had for her, despite their age difference, she rose up so he could get into position. Hands grasping his cheeks, Bloodshed and Thornstriker h e ld contact as Bloodshed presse d her down.   


 

"aAh! B-Bloodshed~!" she whimpered, feeling him press and prod before the head pressed in. Given his size, a good deal of preparation had to be made but she kept calm and relaxed, shuddering as his cock managed to slip in completely. "S-So big~"

 

"This is what you do to me, so good~"

 

"B-Bloodshed~" both moaning, Bloodshed started slow. Using his hands to support Thornstriker, he moved her up and back down on to his cock. Composing herself enough to help, Thornstriker managed to level her legs to aid her rise and fall back and forth onto her lover.

 

  
Ärms wrapped tight around his neck, Thornstriker muffled her growing screams as Bloodshed pic k ed up the pace. He didn't want to go too fast and waste the time they had together. However, the feeling of Thornstriker around him; the feeling of her warm, wet hole clenching and hugging tightly around his ranging cock was almost too much to wait for.   


 

"How about here?" came a sudden voice.

 

Thornstriker froze while Bloodshed growled. They hadn't heard anyone come in...no one opened the door in fact.

 

"Finally! How can a group of five take over the whole bleachers?!!" came another, a male voice this time.

 

"If you gave me five minutes, Speedzone, I would've persuaded them to let us," came a familiar voice. Bloodshed knew that was Nightfury, one of the more...volitile women in the school. At best she got on his nerves but they often left each other alone. He had to admit, she had anger issues though.

 

"And you'd get detention again, not worth it for those asses," Thornstriker perked at that voice, her blush already growing brighter. Solstice was a student in her class, one of the more participant students she had. Why was she here? And the others with her? And why were they in the bathroom?

 

"Look, it's a place to sit out in the sun and has shade."

 

"Yeah, with a clear view of your crush~"

 

"Shut up Turbocharge!!"

 

Sun? Shade? Thornstriker paled. They weren't in the bathroom, but the small window used for ventilation must've been open! And the way these bathrooms echoed, they'd hear everything!!

 

"B-Bloodshed, we should..." a surprised gasp caught her off, Bloodshed resumed his steady pace. "N-no! S-top! They might hear!"

 

Hearing her concern, Bloodshed managed to shift them about. Thinking he was really going to stop, Thornstriker stood to redress when Bloodshed pulled her back. Sitting on his lap again with her back to his chest, a hand clamped over her mouth as he pushed back into her. Catching her gasp, he kissed and licked her neck in comfort while lifting her legs and keeping his pace.

 

"Lean back, it'll be fine," he cooed, kissing her shoulders. Turning her head to free his hand, Thornstriker pressed into his neck and cheek to muffled her screams.

 

Bloodshed turned shallow to keep their pleasure high but minimise noise. Thornstriker's own secretions mixed with his harsh slaps echoed louder and louder in the small tiled room. This way they could continue on unnoticed.

 

Outside, the group's conversation was lost to them. Lips joining in long hard kisses while Bloodshed would shift and angle Thornstriker just right so both would reel and keen in carnal bliss.

 

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Speedzone, Thornstriker tensed but noticed Bloodshed had failed to hear them, too focused and intent on their love making.

 

"Hear what?" she heard Solstice ask, praying and hoping it wasn't them she heard.

 

"I think...eh, maybe it was just me," shrugging off the strange noise left Thornstriker calm. They hadn't been discovered. She turned and kissed Bloodshed harder, feeling his own resolve wanning a moment, his hips slamming harder the further down they both spun. She could feel the coil twisting tighter and tighter within, her belly expanded from the sensation.  She wanted to be closer to Bloodshed, wrapping her arms around him as he grew faster and faster.

 

"B-blood...she-ed..." Thornstriker whispered, muffled against his skin as he pushed faster and faster until...

 

Thornstriker gasped as she felt Bloodshed's cock expanded, orgasm ripping through them both as the condom caught his expelling cum, expanding from the heavy load and dripping out between them, they slumped against each other. Spent and tired, the thrill of the almost wore down on both of them but Thornstriker recovered a little sooner than Bloodshed.

 

"Okay now I heard something then," she froze, holding her breath.

 

"Yeah I heard it too. It was like...a moan?" Turbocharge added, Thornstriker could feel her blood turn to ice.

 

"Probably someone fucking in the bathroom," Nightfury's non-chalant reply could've killed the already fearful teacher. Faint, she slumped back against Bloodshed in shock and horror. Were they found out?

 

"Oh come on Nightfury," Speedzone choked.

 

"What? You think everyone in this school is pure?" the hard teen asked.

 

"She does have a point," Turbocharge added, "I walked on two seniors practically doing the vertical tango during the last football game."

 

"And I think someone is making something of the sports shed too," Solstice added, only adding more to Thornstriker's anxiety.

 

"Who do you think is..."

 

"No," Even Bloodshed stiffened, hearing the window move before settling again. "It's none of our buisness. Besides, lunch is nearly over," they heard shuffling before their steps faded out.

 

"Please..." Thornstriker whispered, Bloodshed turned her to cradle in his arms. "We...we can't do that again," she whimpered, feeling Bloodshed remove his used condom and help clean her up. He didn't say anything, wiping their shared fluids off her thighs. Hands cupped his cheeks, turning him back to her. "Please."

 

He sighed, holding onto her hands and placed chaste kisses on her knuckles. But his eyes betrayed any hope of an agreement.

 

"I can't help myself," he cooed, pulling her impossibly close, breathing her in and kissing her skin. "You're so beautiful, so kind and warm," she gasped, feeling his lips brush against her as he moved down her shoulder. "But...I'll try," Thornstriker smiled, pulling back to look at her teenage boyfriend. Sometimes, he didn't seem to be his age, but a mature man. A man with disconcerting tastes but a loving and considerate man all the same.

 

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling him in for one last kiss.

 


End file.
